


Rollow - A Cinderella Story

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: Cinderella AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on Cinderella. Rage (Josh) was invited by his family to a masquerade ball type party, he refused at first but was thankful that he accepted as he saw someone he would never forget especially because they have met before - Rollow/Holage (RageXHollow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollow - A Cinderella Story

His family stood at the entrance of his apartment, his mother and father had crossed arms while his younger brother softly glared at him, while he sat at his computer uploading yet another video. "FINE! I'll go" he gave up, throwing his hands in the air in defeat and he rolled his eyes, he now faced his gleaming family in the doorway. "Oh thank you so much Josh" his mother practically skipped over to him in joy. Josh and his family had been asked to attend a masquerade ball and he wasn't very thrilled with it, he refused to go which disappointed his family that were excited to go, especially his younger brother so he accepted to go for their sake.

His mother brought Josh into a tight embrace filled with love, as it always was, and she pulled away with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you" she repeated, she was clearly very delighted as she had wanted to attend a masquerade ball since she was younger and now was her choice, which meant she was practically heart broken when her son declared he wasn't going but she had her ways of persuasion. His younger brother was smiling, giggling and jumping up and down happily at the fact his older brother was going with them, he hated it really having to leave his brother out because he wanted to upload or record videos, he was young but he understood. Josh's father simply nodded and smiled at him in appreciation to which he was still grateful for but was still anxious about going.

Josh had never, and I mean NEVER, been a real party person. He never drank much, he never danced much and he defiantly wasn't cool but he had promised he would go and now there was no going back. He ushered his family out of his apartment, while his mother still thanked him, and he sat back down at his desk as he put his head in his hands. How was he supposed to cope?

The night of the ball came around faster than Josh had expected however he was, for the first time in forever, prepared. He had his outfit prepared and their ride prepared at the correct times, now he just had to survive the whole thing. It wouldn't be that bad, would it? He had ventured round to his parents' house to get ready as it would be easier for them all. He slipped into his outfit, as he had enough time to dawdle. He wore a plane white shirt with a pitch black tie, also a red silk waistcoat, a black blazer, plain black trousers and shoes. He looked very formal and handsome never the less but his face said otherwise, it said displeased, anxious, scared yet excited.

As he walked down the stairs he could hear talking from his family "do I look ok? Are you sure were going to make it on time? What if…? But…?" his mother stressed about the house finishing up her hair and checking her make-up for the hundredth time. "Are you sure he's going to be ok?" his mother finally asked, they were worried about him? He gave up listening and finished walking the rest of the way down stairs to where his family stood and they all glanced in his direction. "Oh don't you just look lovely" his mother commented, she herself was wearing a long cream dress than flowed outwards at the bottom it was covering yet flattering, she has her hair curled loosely and her gold and pinkie cream mask lay atop of her head yet not ruining her hair. His father and brother both worse similar suits to his own only his fathers was a cream waist coat and tie with gold patterning on that seemed to match with his mothers, his brother worse his with a deep purple blue waist coat but still a black tie which highly suited him.

Josh picked up his deep red and silver mask up off the counter and headed towards the door as her heard and beep of the taxi from outside. They all stepped into the taxi and it drove to their destination. Josh seemed to get more nervous as the ride continued but he shrugged it off, he wanted to fulfil this promise to his family. They arrived, climbed out of the taxi and wandered into the amazing looking building. There were chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings as the main lights were switched off and only the 'dance floor' illuminated.

Josh soon found himself in a situation he found all too familiar, he was yet again sitting at the side of the room alone with a drink in hand. He had been drinking that drink for the past half an hour meanwhile his brother was off in another room with the children, his brother had asked him to go with but he could really handle children all that well. As for his parents they were chatting with the other adults sometimes or dancing 'gracefully' with each other. He let out a loud sigh that wasn't heard over the music ad his eyes wandered across the room scanning each individual person, what they were wearing and who they were, but his eyes fell upon a certain brunet.

Said brunet was in a clean white suit with a crisp almost sea blue waist coat and tie to match and white shoes to finish. His hair was swept to aside style fully but stuck to his head with gel and he wore a mask to match his outfit, it had a faint blue colour in across the middle and either side, top and bottom, was white with music notes on and to finish off had a beautiful golden outline. He was beautiful if Josh had to be honest and he was. Yes Josh was 'a little gay' as he would say but he knew deep down he was really gay and he DID have feelings for this stranger he just met. He couldn't help but simply stare though and that's all he did just stare not act he never did, he would always become shy in social situations with strangers.

Josh continued to stare as the stranger simply chatted with his family and friends, he could help but let another sigh escape his lips. His parents never seemed to have come back from the other room to go meet other people so Josh was official alone. He stared into his drink and started to think how unappetising it seemed to be getting until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see the brunet stranger from before and a small blush crept onto Josh's cheeks but hope the other couldn't see because of the light, or lack of it. "Uh, please may I have this dance?" the other spoke up as he held out a hand to Josh, he seemed somewhat…shy? "O-of corse" Josh stuttered taking the other's hand as he was lead to the dance floor.

They slow danced in the middle of the room, the stranger leading, even though they'd only just met they seemed to have known each other forever as they instantly clicked. They slow danced the night away in the arms of each other, neither of them even acknowledged their families watching them they were ecstatic and no words were needed. The time passed quickly and it soon got to midnight and the clock rang out practically dragging Josh away from the stranger he had constantly danced with. "I have to go" Josh announced and the stranger perked up 'already?' he though along with 'I know that voice' Josh started to walk away but the others hand grapping around his wrist stopped him. Josh turned suddenly to come face to face with the stranger, they didn't know what overcame them but, they connected lips in a soft sweet kiss that said 'good night' but also 'I'll miss you' at the same time. They pulled apart from the kiss only for Josh to run out the hall, outside his family stood at the taxi all with smirks on their faces especially his mother with the I-know-what-you've-been-up-too face on. They all got into the taxi and rode back home almost in silence, almost, his mother let out quite a loud "hmmm?" as if she wanted an explanation "what?" Josh innocently questioned "I saw you and that…boy" he mother went on dramatically yet not hurtfully to which Josh giggled at and playfully put his head in his hands as his parents laughed.

Meanwhile the stranger stood in shock at the others vanishing act, however something caught his eye a small device on the stairs. He walked closer to it and realised it was a phone, was it his phone? He picked it up never then less and it was switched on, his curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. It didn't say who's it was or where to return it so he looked more carefully at it, he scrolled through the contacts until something caught his eye…his own name! But how!? 'It must be someone else with the name Aaron right?' he thought to himself but as he looked at his number he could tell it was his for sure and this was defiantly his mystery lover's phone. He continued to scroll down thought the contacts and realised some other contacts Will and William 'but these are the names of…!' he stopped mid thought as it hit him like a brick on the head. He had just kissed his best friend! He couldn't take the heat so he wandered outside 'It all adds up now…' he thought running his hand through his gelled hair 'Will…Fluke, William…Evanz, Josh…Rage!' he continued the thought process. Tears begun to stream down his face why did he have to be such an idiot and go kiss his best friend? Because he really love him mystery lover or not. Aaron told his family he was going back home to his apartment but he wasn't really he knew where he really needed to go.

Josh got out of the taxi at his apartment and thanked his family for a nice night which earned snickers and comments and the 'other boy' but he didn't really care. He stood outside his apartment door as he searched for his keys in his pockets, which should have been hard as he only took his keys and phone out with him, which he noted…his phone wasn't there. He mentally cursed as he opened his door and flopped onto his bed with a loud exhausted sigh he didn't even bother to pull up his mask but you could still see the small blush left on his face after tonight's 'events'. His peaceful rest was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, it sounded quite frantic as it was hard yet nervous as there were gaps between knocks but Josh didn't dwell on it and he pushed himself up off the bed and made his way to the door.

He opened the door to reveal the tall brunet in the beautiful mask from before holding his phone but something was different he looked more shy as his head was slightly silted downwards and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. Josh stood there dazed and confused until the other let out a cough and reached out for Josh's hand, he then placed the phone in his hand accidently on his contact number. With that Josh gasped at the sudden realisation the tall quite slender figure, the smooth looking beautiful brown hair and great taste in clothing and both of their respectful choosing of coloured clothing. They both knew it. They both just kissed their best friend. They both just accidentally fell for each other.

"I'm sorry" Josh gasped looking for words in his head but nothing came to mind. "No need to" Aaron replied "I'll just go now" he continued and proceeded to leave but was stopped as he was grabbed by the wrist. "No" Josh stopped him "I already left you, don't leave me" he seemed to beg, Aaron swung around and captured Josh's lips in another kiss but this time it was different…they knew the truth but that didn't change their feelings for each other. They pulled away and smiled at the other, Aaron took his hand up to Josh's face and slipped his mask up onto his head as Josh did the same to Aaron "better" he remarked and they leaned into another kiss. As they pulled apart Josh pulled Aaron closer to him and Aaron closed the door with his foot "I love you so much, Josh" Aaron stated proudly "I love you too" Josh mumbled "what was that" Aaron said smirking as he held the others chin "I love you too" he told the other and pecked Aaron on the lips. This had to be the best way of telling the other they liked- no loved the other and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
